Winter
by evilmoose
Summary: “Then tell me, Kuchiki, what is the true meaning of winter?”....“The meaning of winter…is to be with the ones you love and care about." - Please read and review! Christmas gift for the amazing BlackBelt. HitsuRuki


Author's Note: First off, this is a Christmas gift for my awesome friend BlackBelt, who was actually an aid in helping me get out of my writers block. Merry Christmas BB!!

Second, this is a tribute to the HitsuRuki army and an entry into the HitsuRuki army contest which is hosted on DeviantArt.

I hope you enjoy, and please review! It would mean a lot since it's the first story written since my hiatus in May. :3

* * *

_Winter_

There was a soft flicker of snow in the sky; it was a calming, cool sensation that sent chills down his spine, and made him envy the effect of winter. The winds that rustled through the leaves brought a frigid layer of air past his face, and the heat of his breath rose past his nose effortlessly. He shivered again.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

There was that annoyingly smooth voice again. He silently rolled his eyes as the footsteps neared his back; he fought the urge to get up and walk away, but something made him stay.

"Can I help you?" He snapped coldly, ice blue eyes stayed on the frosted heavens.

A light plop sounded to his right; damn, did she have to sit down? Now there was an obligation to stay, and he began to feel frustrated. There was an incessant twitch in his fingers. He always felt strange being alone with her.

"No, I was wondering if I could help you, actually. You seem a little…distracted." She said pointedly, giving no room for Hitsugaya to argue with her.

He sighed. "I'm fine, Kuchiki. Why aren't you with Kurosaki and Orihime? I thought you went shopping."

When he didn't turn his eyes to her, there was a slight tug on his sleeve, and for a reason unbeknownst to him he turned his head towards the raven-haired girl. Her brows were furrowed.

"They wanted to go alone, because Inoue said something about a gift for me. I couldn't be there to see. And besides, when I walked out the front door I saw you sitting up here. You didn't think you were hidden were you?"

"Yes, actually I had hoped I was. I was enjoying my alone time is all."

Rukia folded her arms in an almost sarcastic manner. "Oh, like you don't spend alone time? We hardly ever see you taichou. When was there a time you couldn't have time to yourself?"

There was a strained silence between them as they looked at each other; Hitsugaya's face contorted as he struggled to find the right facial expression. Rukia searched for what he was trying to say, but nothing came. He sighed.

"I have Matsumoto, Kuchiki. Do you honestly think I get any proper alone time?"

"N-no, I suppose not. Forgive me for my assumptions."

Hitsugaya turned back to the light gray sky above. "You're fine Rukia."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Kuchiki…."

Though learning to be a more patient man, Rukia made that mission nearly impossible. Though sweet, her constant questions and small talk was a nuisance when it was obvious it was his time to be by himself. He fought to keep his calm.

Rukia shrugged loosely and threw her hands in the air. "What? I was just asking a simple question." She looked away sadly.

There was the damned silence again. Hitsugaya enjoyed the absence of sound, but in this particular moment the chilled breeze and the cool air made the silence seem so…void of life. He didn't like it. And for some odd reason, he didn't like the sad look on her face; it did not do her features any good.

"If you must know Kuchiki, I was thinking about the upcoming winter."

With piqued interest, she turned her head a few inches to catch the contour of his face. To avoid killing any hope of having a decent conversation with the icy captain, she stayed deathly silent. Rukia, for some reason that only her subconscious could explain, liked to hear his voice.

Hitsugaya exhaled slowly, watching his breath. "I just don't see what is so great about this time of year. It's practically…dead. And in attempts to make it brighter, they put colored lights on a tree, wrap boxes in shiny bright paper, and wear unnaturally vivid winter scarves and hats. Is that all there is to winter?"

The girl, lost in watching his lips move and his voice grace her ears with their presence, nearly forgot that he was actually talking to her. She shook her head lightly and smiled childishly. "You're funny Hitsugaya-taichou."

"I beg your pardon?" He looked taken aback.

"I'm referring to your question being funny taichou. It seems that you have described winter according to what you think it is. There is way more to winter than trees, boxes, and clothes." Rukia nearly giggled at what she was saying.

Hitsugaya looked down, feeling rather embarrassed and angry that this lieutenant was basically telling him he was stupid. Rukia laughed lightly.

"What's so funny Kuchiki? You're insulting my intelligence." Though he felt insulted, he fought a smile as he watched her laugh. He hated that she did this to him.

"No, I'm not I promise. Yes, there are trees, but they aren't decorated to light the darkness of winter, they are to give a sense of closeness and tradition. There are boxes, but none are wrapped to cover the dull brown paper underneath, they are to give one a sense of curiosity. And there are clothes, but they are made to stay warm, not to mock the void of color. You aren't stupid, taichou. Just misinformed."

"Then tell me, Kuchiki, what is the true meaning of winter?"

Rukia, never having truly thought about the question deeply, paused for a moment. In the corner of her eye, she could see the white-haired captain smirk with a sense of victory, but inside she began to smile.

"The meaning of winter…is to be with the ones you love and care about. The cold brings people closer together, and brings about a sense of warmth and light in the midst of the freezing weather."

Hitsugaya stopped smiling, and turned to stare at her with a slightly reddened face; he hoped she would blame the cold for his blistering red cheeks. She wore the same victorious smirk that was plastered on his face moments ago. Damn her and that smile.

"I see." Was all the flustered captain could mutter.

Rukia shook her head. "So, are you with the ones you love and care about?"

For the first time since winter had begun, a warm front crashed over his insides, and made him swallow hard. It felt almost…surreal. He glanced at his lap for a few brief moments as he sorted out his thoughts.

"Taichou...are you?" Rukia asked again. He looked up, but with an incandescent glow on his face. Rukia froze as she could only stare at him.

Hitsugaya, with the warm red tint to his cheeks and a gleam in his eyes that made Rukia's heart race unnaturally, said, "Yes, I am."

"Then…then I think you will have a very bright, warm winter." She said softly.

With a content smile on his face he shifted towards the young Kuchiki and came mere inches from the tip of her nose; she could see herself in his ice blue eyes as the heat of his breath wafted over her lips.

"I think so too."

* * *

I hope you guys (and BlackBelt) enjoyed it!! Since it has been a while, I apologize for its lack of amazing-ness, but hopefully I will begin writing more now and it will get better with time.

And for those of you who watch my "White Phoenix" fic, please do not ask when the next chapter will be up and running. I'm not sure as to when I will continue it, as the hiatus messed up much of my plot plans. ;___; I apologize.

Anyway, I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!

_EvilMoose_


End file.
